Night and Day: Dyan vs Senkaku
Note: This RP takes place in the Kan'na universe. Arrancar Woman A young purple haired woman was in the middle of a barren city, and surrounded by numerous Hollows. She smirked. "I was wondering when you bastards would come on out." She drew her Zanpakutō, and was on the Hollows in a flash, cutting into each of their masks and watching them scream and fade. "Not sure why I even bothered." She muttered, sheathing her blade. "Not like they have much to look forward to over there in the Soul Society." It was night-time. While the humans slept, both Shinigami and Hollow came to play, but on two different sides of a game that was the struggle for dominance. Humanoid figures hunted down the creatures that dared to prey upon the lost souls that wandered the city, their corpses left behind in their graves to find their own peace. Some would be consumed by the creatures called Menos, but others would be saved and purified, in order for their path to the haven they looked for to be opened clearly. However, there were some individuals that walked the line between human and animal, rare in number, but vast in power. One of those figures just happened to be hopping, teleporting from roof-top from roof-top - a woman who appeared to be a Shinigami... but was actually one of the Hollow that were roaming around. Only, she wasn't there to feast... The Shinigami girl who had just killed several Hollows, was now moving onto the large prey, the aforementioned Menos. She was moving so fast she was a blur, cutting into multiple Menos as if they were Jell-O. The screams that the Menos let out could be heard across the city. "Huh?" This time, Senkai managed to catch the action going on. On a certain rooftop which had a good view on the action, she allowed herself to skid to a stop, eyes peering down at the slaugher going on. Between the Menos, there was a rapid, and massive spiritual energy destroying the Hollows that dared to attack it... or was it attacking them? Should she stop and go down there in order to get a closer look? It seemed like it wasn't paying very much attention to her... After demolishing a massive ammount of the Menos, the girl barely seemed exhausted. She suddenly detected another, very Hollow-like spiritual energy. She hadn't felt energy like this before, but it was still Hollow-like which meant one thing. She had to kill it. She took off, leaving the remaining Menos in the dust as she ran towards the strange energy signal. It was coming towards her! The speed at which it was coming at her was heightening her senses immediately, her eyes immediately narrowed, fists clenching. But she didn't yet draw her sword; she had to see what it was first. As it came closer and closer, she began to recognize the signature it was giving off. Shinigami...? No wonder the Menos were dying so quickly and violently. The hatred of the Shinigami towards Hollow knew no bounds, and vice-versa. She would have to fight... why did she have to struggle for life against someone so strong...? "Hadō 62, Hyapporankan." The Shinigami formed a rod of energy above her hand and thrust it at the Arrancar as she neared her, It then split into numerous short rods and continued it's flight. A frontal attack? So far, an easy thing to avoid. With a Sonido, she allowed herself to ascend to the skies, head lowering to look down upon her opponent. "This girl ain't much for words...!" She thought to herself, eyes staring down tentatively at her newfound opponent. She knew she had to be careful. Her hand grasped the hilt of her sword, ready to draw. "You're pretty fast." The Shinigami said, turning to look at the Arrancar woman. "What exactly are you?" This allowed Senkai to unsheathe her blade, unsure of how to answer the Shinigami. However, since she was willing to talk first, she relaxed a little. "Senkai Ningensei, and what you would call a Vasto Lorde." She introduced herself. "And you?" After all, it was impolite to ask someone of their name without introducing themselves first. Battle etiquette... "My name is Dyan Arashi, Shinigami." Dyan said, unsheathing her own blade. "So you're a Vasto Lorde? That's strange. You look very human." "Why, thank you..." Senkai took that as a compliment, giving a small smile. "Vasto Lorde are a more humanoid form, so it's natural for us to possess such appearances." She readied her own blade, a bit more at ease as she prepared herself to fight. At least this one was willing to conversate with her and not rush blindly... yet. "Since you look so human, I guess I can't kill you." Dyan said, sounding disappointed. "If you aren't in a hurry, I'd like to have a battle. I've never encountered a Vasto Lorde, and I want to test my skills." "Fair enough... I'm honored..." Senkai acknowledged honestly. "I've never had the chance to fight a Shinigami, either, so I guess we're even on that field." Dyan chuckled. "Since the Hollows lay waste to this place anyway, and there are now humans in sight, do me a favor and don't hold back." "As you wish..." Senkai had been planning to do so.... but since her opponent had said so, she had no problem obliging to that very request. With a swing of her sword, she had it positioned beside her, spiritual pressure creating slight winds to billow her clothing. Though she wouldn't go so far as to releasing, she would give it her all and fight with all of her strength behind her sword... "If you'd be so kind, would you make the first move? You're my challenger, after all..." She said calmly. "As you wish." Dyan parroted Senkai and pounced, her sword already swinging down on Senkai like an axe. A side-step. That was what allowed Senkai to dodge the blade and ready hers within an instant. Sonido would've taken too long, and would've taken her too far from the temporarily exposed guard. In this manner, she could strike with less time for her opponent to react. She thrust the blade in a lunge strike, aiming for the middle of the chest. Dyan's reaction time was spot-on however, as she swung the flat side of her own blade up to block the oncoming attack, and jumped back, before shooting back at Senkai like a bullet. Gripping her sword with both hands to add strength, she vanished with Shunpo, reappearing behind Senkai and swinging the blade down. "Such speed!" Immediately, Senkai gripped her own sword with both of her hands in order to match the strength, whipping around in a pivot move. She raised her sword horizontally, Dyan's blade clashing with her own. Slightly, she winced; this woman was quite strong. She fought against the resulting sword-lock for a moment before allowing herself to be forced away, floating away from the woman with her blade lowered. Dyan did not waste time, breaking into a Shunpo, closing in on Senkai, her blade spinning. The moment she was within striking distance, she gripped it, and thrust it at Senkai with great force. "Hup!" This caused Senkai to leap over the strike with surprising quickness, once again evading danger. With one hand on her sword and the other one free, she swung the cutting edge down upon Dyan's head, trying to keep as close as possible without getting into the proper counter-attack range. "Seki!" Dyan cried, raising her hand up to meet the blade, and a small blue orb formed on her palm as the blade collided with it. This caught Senkai by surprise. Her eyes widened as her blade collided with the spell. The force caused her to be repulsed, and she was made to skid back into a crouch position, one hand on the "ground" she was standing on. Dyan swung her blade down, releasing a blast of spiritual energy at Senkai. Once again, Senkai chose to evade, taking to the skies in order to avoid the blast instead of attempting to slice it in half. Although she assumed it would conserve energy, she really wasn't sure and was taking the chance. Better than getting overwhelmed with something you don't have a chance of defeating after all... "You're good at dodging, but can't you do something more?" Dyan asked, sounded impatient, and she raised her sword up. "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Hadō 86, Amahi!" She swung it down and launched a blue, fang shaped blast at Senkai. With another Sonido, she once again vanished, re-appearing above and behind Dyan. "I don't appreciate these constant demands of yours, Dyan-san...!" She said in a rather chiding voice, even as she dived down like a hawk towards her target, sword ready. Without a word and spinning on the spot, Dyan's blade swung up at Senkai, the blade aiming for her face. "Eek!" Startled, Senkaku stopped just before the blade could slice her head open. However, the tip managed to catch her forehead, scratching it. Blood dripped down her forehead, but it was only a minor cut. Immediately, she jumped back into a battle distance. "Not bad..." She complimented, using her thumb to wipe the blood from the wound. It was a great show of reflexes - the trait of a skilled fighter. "Thanks, but I was rather hoping that would miss." Dyan said, licking the small amount of blood off her blade. "I'm not one for harming pretty faces." One would've called her a sadistic. However, Senkai herself was busy wondering how could she easily do that. Wasn't the taste nasty? After all, it was blood... at the second comment, however, she blushed slightly at the compliment. Pretty...? "Thanks...." She muttered, not yet readying herself to a defensive stance. She had plenty of room to do so, and Dyan wasn't showing a sign of attack.... yet. Getting Serious "Allow me to show you a rare form of Hohō." Dyan said, raising her blade. "It's called Shundo." She began to glow,purple spiritual energy surrounding her, and in an instant she took off like a rocket, hurtling at Senkai with a loud bang. She raised her sword and as she neared Senkai, she swung it down. Immediately, Senkai raised the sword to block, this time with one hand on the back of the blade. However, against the enhanced strength of the attack, she was forced back, the pressure taking its toll on her. As she was forced downward, she plumetted straight through a building, the both of them crashing to the ground. As the smoke cleared, she was still seen holding off the enhanced strike with difficulty, both of their swords shivering as they struggled against each other. Dyan emerged from the rubble, straightening her hair. "Let me ask you something, Senkai. Is that sword capable of releasing?" Immediately, Senkai managed to rocket briefly out of the ground before she flipped back onto her feet. "Hm?" She put on a slightly alert expression as she stared at Dyan before her eyes half-lidded. "Indeed it can." She confirmed, lowering her blade once again. "Why do you ask?" However, she already had a feeling she knew what the answer was going to be... "Release it." Dyan replied. "I will release mine as well." This caused Senkai to put on a frown, eyebrows furrowing in a falsely sad expression. "Aww...." She whined. "Why do I have to release mine first? You're so demanding..." However, that poutish expression turned to her usual one, calm and easy-going. She leveled her blade at her opponent, concentrating on her reiatsu... a green aura surrounded her, and both her clothes and hair billowed under the intense winds. The aura grew flame-like, its light brightening by the second. It was quite a rush, for her power to rise inside her and pleading for release.... however, she wasn't aiming for too much of an all-out brawl here. "Shock..." Then, the aura grew bigger, twice the size of Dyan herself. This time, Senkai's body was completely enveloped in it, with nothing but the power of her release showing. "Fade to black." Dyan responded with her own release and was enveloped in a large pillar of spiritual energy that was colored purplish black. Her aura collided with the aura that was emitting from Senkai, clashing with it, and causing a burst of color and power. Senkai's aura stopped. When the smoke cleared, she was in a kneeling position, her new form being revealed to her opponent. Slowly, she lifted herself up. White hair that had grown slightly in length was now hanging over her shoulders. A black jumpsuit-like article of clothing enveloped her body up to the neck. That same jumpsuit was covered in a trenchcoat and pants that exposed the groin area of the jumpsuit. In her hands was no longer a sword, but two dual pistols. Dyan's aura cleared as well, and when the smoke cleared, her release was shown. To the average observer, it was much less exciting than Senkai's. Her sword's appearance had barely changed at all, the blade merely turning black. To a more skilled observer however, the blade held it's own mystical fascination. Amomg it's black coloration were star patterns that made it resemble the night sky. "...you ready?" "Of course." She raised up her blade. "Yatsu Kūha." She said, swinging down the blade and expelling a large, purple crescent with galaxy-like markings from it's tip at Senkai. All Senkai had to do was raise her right pistol up towards the blast and pull the trigger. The enhanced reiatsu flew out the barrel in the form of an oval-shaped, bullet-like blast. It was enough to tear straight through the Yatsu Kūha and straight towards her opponent, with the speed of an Arrancar's Bala. "Eizou." She said, slashing downward and forming a large round shield in front of her. The bullet hit the shield and bounced right back at Senkai. "That won't work against my Rempalago..." Once the bullet connected, it immediately scattered into a wild current of electricity. The bolts licked around the shield, sending volts of uncontrolled current through Dyan's body. Senkai didn't stop there, raising both of her pistols and unleashing automatic fire on both the shield and the opponent. Dyan was stunned from the electricity, but she was not hindered completely from moving. She took a leap, many of the bullets merely grazing her. "Yatsu Kūha." She said, swinging her blade in an "X" formation, thus releasing an "X" shaped blast of energy. Once again, the electricity performed its work. Upon the grazing contact, the bullets exploded, sending jolts and volts of electricity through Dyan's body once more. Not only would the bullets stun, but they would also cause immense agony to the target. It was a method of non-lethality in order to take her opponents down. However, continuous exposure would result in the opponent's death - something she wanted to avoid. Few of the barrage that had been fired from Senkai's guns once again tore through the blast and soared straight towards the target once again. Dyan scowled. She hadn't expected to face power like this. Using this move would leave a bitter taste in her mouth, what choice did she have? "Mikaduki." She said, channeling spiritual energy into her blade and she released a thick black misk which quickly spread throughout the area. I...I can't see! A feeling of apprehension welled up within Senkai as her slight was robbed from her, though her eyes were widened. She held her pistols across her chest, trying to find Dyan's spiritual energy before she could be struck down... but it was nowhere? She could sense nothing of Dyan's presence! It was beginning to become frightening, not being able to be defend herself against an impending attack. "Yatsu Kūha." Dyan's voice sounded around from everywhere, and crescents were being fired at Senkai from nearly all directions. She could feel the energy! Deciding it was best to use a defensive technique, Senkai lowered her arms at her sides as well as her head, closing her eyes. "La Negación Eléctrica." A field of electricity was summoned around her, the field catching the blasts within. The power caused them all to dispell after a moment, leaving the Arrancar unharmed. "Shit.." Dyan thought. "She is good. This will be a problem." She was still hidden by the darkness, but it seemed Senkai had discovered her moves weakness. When she attacked, her energy was revealed, making it necessary for her to be in constant motion during the attack.